


Late gift

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 hours and some gifts and many well wishes later, Rodney still hadn't acknowledged John's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late gift

John awoke and opened his eyes to see the disheveled hair of one genius astrophysicist. He nuzzled it, because it was there.

There was some squirming and noises of protests. "'s too early."

_But it's my birthday,_ John wanted to say, but then he stopped himself. Rodney would know this, and he wanted to see what he had planned. Maybe it was a surprise.

So he slipped out of bed and went for a nice morning run with Ronon, who gave him his first present.

17 hours and some gifts and many well wishes later, Rodney still hadn't acknowledged John's birthday. In fact John had hardly seen him all day. He'd only waved at him in the mess and then had given John a smile when they passed in the hall.

When he'd come to bed, John had thought that finally he was getting his present, and while the sex had been better than anything else he'd gotten, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary and also, Rodney had still not said a word.

When it turned past midnight John sighed and said, "Good night," but Rodney was already sleeping.

The next morning John awoke, faced with the disheveled hair of one genius astrophysicist, who was too busy to remember his boyfriend's birthday. He nuzzled it anyway.

There was no squirming, but there were noises of protests. "'s _really_ too early."

"It was my birthday yesterday," John said.

Rodney peeked from beneath the cover, then kissed John. "I know." He turned around and got something out of the drawer of his nightstand.

John took the crystal.

"Experimental booster for the jumper," Rodney said, and John's face lit up.

"Rodney," he said and kissed him and grinned like a lunatic. "You wanted to surprise me. Well, it worked."

"Yes, surprise. That and it wasn't ready on time." Rodney yawned. "I suppose you want us to get up and try it as soon as possible."

He looked so resigned that John took pity. He shook his head and put the crystal down on his nightstand. "No. We can sleep some more."

Rodney's face melted into an expression of pure love. John laughed and pulled Rodney closer onto his chest.

"Happy birthday," Rodney mumbled, his eyes already closed again.

John just kissed the top of his head and let him sleep, looking forward to testing his gift.


End file.
